


Hold My Hand

by prince_zale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, Emergency room, Hospitalization, Hospitals, M/M, Medical Procedures, Nurse/Patient, Nurses & Nursing, Trans Bokuto Koutarou, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, er - Freeform, oopherectomy, operation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_zale/pseuds/prince_zale
Summary: A little mini-fic I wrote on Twitter, based off of the surgery I just had. Koutarou gets an oopherectomy.CW: talk of 'female' reproductive systems and removal of them; operation experience
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno, this was just a way to kind of cope with my recent surgery. Koutarou gets a better outcome than I did, though, lol

The doctors had told him what to expect and talked to him long before he had agreed to the surgery. It would be practically nothing. They were going to take the cyst, possibly the whole ovary. It was a simple surgery. Despite all this, he couldn’t help the nervousness thrumming through his veins. 

He sat in his bed in pre-op, listening half-heartedly to the anesthesiologist explain what was going to happen. He wasn’t scared od what was going to happen in the surgery. He was scared of after. He knew it would be painful when it was done. He was such a softie when it came to pain. 

His bed was rolling through the doors and into the OR. He felt his heart rate skyrocket. The nurses all moved him to the operating table. It was weird, everything was spongey, and the angle hurt his back. That was the last thought he had before everything went black. 

The next thing he knew, he was blinking his eyes open in the recovery room. “Do you know where you are?” 

“The hospital,” he rasped. 

“Do you know why you’re here?” 

“You removed my ovary,” his eyes tracked across the room but didn’t take much in, everything was a blurry mess. 

“ Do you know what the date is?” 

“April? No, wait. May. It just turned May.” He saw nurses but he couldn’t focus on their faces. 

“And your name?” 

“ Koutarou Bokuto.” 

And, oh, fuck, there it was. The anesthesia wore off and everything hurt. He couldn’t help but start to tear up, letting out a sob. The sob made everything hurt so much more, but he couldn’t stop. “Ow, it hurts, it hurts, please,” he begged, eyes closing tight against the pain. 

“Hey, it’s okay sweetie, just give the meds a second to kick in.”

“I-I want my mom,” he cried. 

“I’m sorry honey, she’s not here because of the pandemic.” 

That made sense, he remembered that. The pain was slowly fading. “O-okay...” He still needed comfort though. “Can... can I hold your hand?” He asked, feeling small. 

“Of course.” The nurse took his hand and Koutarou squeezed it tightly. 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course. I’m here as long as you need me, Koutarou.” The voice was soothing and washed over him warmly. It washed over him and relaxed him. It made him tired. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he made sure to focus on the nurse’s face. He wanted to know who had brought him comfort. 

Pretty, reddish, flippy hair. Brown eyes. Mint scrubs. A stethoscope with tubes that looked like vines. He could just barely make out “Oikawa” on the name tag hung from a sunflower lanyard. 

Unconsciousness took him and he went eagerly. 

When he awoke again, he was back in his own room, but the nurse, Oikawa, was still sat by his bed, holding his hand. They had nodded off in the chair they’d dragged up to the side of his bed. 

He gently shook the hand connected to his. “Hey. Oikawa?”  


The nurse startled awake, seeming disoriented a moment before they realized where they were and smiled at him. “Koutarou, you’re awake again,” they hummed, pleased, still holding his hand. 

“Uhm. Yeah. You’re still here?” Koutarou asked. 

“Of course. I said I would hold your hand as long as you needed. You fell asleep, so I just... stuck around in case you still needed comfort.” Oikawa smiled at him. “I’m Tooru, by the way.” 

Koutarou couldn’t help the soft smile and a glance at the clock. It was well into the early morning. “Nice to meet you, Tooru, thank you for staying with me.” 

“Of course,” Tooru squeezed his hand. “Are you okay now? Do you want me to stay?” 

“Oh.. I-I’m okay now. You don’t have to stay anymore,” Koutarou said reluctantly, gently pulling his hand from Tooru’s. “You should go home and sleep. Sorry for keeping you.” 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m glad I could help comfort you. You should get back to sleep, too. I’ll let Morisuke know you’re awake. He’ll take good care of you. Good night, Koutarou. I’ll probably see you tomorrow.”

“Thanks again, Tooru. G’night.  


**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a second chapter to this depending on interest but the idea I had was that eventually Kou asks for Tooru's number. Y'know, happy ending and all that.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave kudos/comments (I read every comment I get and try to respond to every one), and to follow/hit me up on Twitter @PrinceZale18


End file.
